


Virgin

by Bleu_Wolf



Series: The Thief and his Paxley [1]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Prepare thy 4 ply, Ratings: R, Smut, very smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_Wolf/pseuds/Bleu_Wolf
Summary: Claude and Gusion had been dating for more than weeks now but they never went any further in their relationship. Their intimacy would only go as far as a kiss on the cheek and a make-out session in the men's room.Maybe it's time they should go up a level in their sexual encounter...





	Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> I need a break from MartisAlu and maybe try to focus on other ships. ClauSion (as I like to call it lol) is one of my major ship next to MartisAlu. 
> 
> This is my coffee to deal with real life.

 

He had lost count of for how long they had been dating. It all started like any other love story did; leaving gifts in one's locker and confess about it later on in the day. It was awkward at first but they slowly managed past that and focused on their feelings for each other. They began simple with a feather touch on the hands until they dared for a kiss that is longer than 5 seconds. Soon, they had the courage to go further in their intimacy. 

 

But they never went pass the make-out session. 

 

Whenever they kiss or make a move, Gusion and Claude never initiate sex. For what reason, it was unknown but themselves. Gusion wasn't ready to give up his virginity and Claude didn't make a move as to respect Gusion's personal space. The Paxley wanted to bring this relationship more than just tasting each other's mouth. Gusion wanted to feel Claude's hands on his body, on his skin. He had seen his brother, Alucard with Martis. Sex was like a daily meal for them and they never give a damn where they did it; bedroom, public toilet, the private section of the club. Sometimes, since Gusion's room is close to Alucard's, he could hear his brother's faint moaning and Martis masculine grunts. It was hot and it made Gusion curious on what it feels to have sex. 

 

But he had trouble shaking away the awkwardness. 

 

He hated himself for being a pitiful virgin. Gusion couldn't stop the blush on his face when he hears people talk of sex or if he accidentally walk to the condom section of a drug store. He cursed when a website online suddenly pops up an ad of a naked man being penetrated in the ass by another man. The contorted look on the bottom's face made Gusion felt funny inside and he couldn't stop his head from imagining that these two men were him and Claude. 

 

He stopped using the internet for a week. 

 

Gusion wanted to experience sex but his shyness is stressing him out to the point he just wanted to scream it out. He was scared if something happen in the future. What if Claude slowly lose interest in him because Gusion stops him from doing any sexual encounter that is further than a kiss? He was confident Claude would never do that but what if he did? That's something he wished he'd never find out. One way or another, he needed to swallow his shyness and try to go further in his relationship. If he wanted it so much, he should've been working hard to get it. 

 

And that's why he's following Alucard to the supermarket. 

 

"You're asking me what?"

 

"Not too loud please." Gusion muttered, eyes looking around. This was something one shouldn't discuss in public but at home it was too quite and it made him extremely nervous. The crowd in the supermarket is good enough, they just need to keep their voice low. 

 

Alucard was looking at the rows of cereal boxes. The basket in his hand had sliced bread and veggies. Martis must have probably given Alucard some money, if not, they wouldn't be going out shopping for food supplies. Gusion followed Alucard around like a small child. "So you're asking me tips on first sex?" Alucard mused, voice kept low. 

 

"Yeah, because..." Gusion sighed. "Claude and I had been together for more than a few weeks now, maybe even a month but we never went further than a kiss." He bit his bottom lip. "I'm just scared if he would leave me because I'm a coward."

 

Alucard had an amused smile. He picked a chocolate cereal and placed it in his basket. They walked out of the cereal isle and headed for the wet market section. "Have you ever asked Claude how he feels?"

 

"No, but he always said we should just take it slow." Gusion stared at the fish in the tanks. "But for how long? What if he's getting bored with me?" 

 

The brunette had fear in his face. "What if he's just sticking around just to be nice and left me when he finds someone else?" Gusion whine. "What am I gonna do?"

 

"So you never asked him how he felt." Alucard said. He pointed to the meat in the display and the butcher nodded. "You're getting into conclusions without even considering Claude's real feelings. That's a bit selfish there, Gusion. You should know relationships last long thanks to trust not sex." He thanked the butcher and placed the wrapped meat package into his basket. "If you talked to Claude maybe you two could figure this out a bit better." 

 

Gusion sighed. He knew this conversation was getting nowhere. There was no way he could handle this anymore. Maybe he should just accept his fate and waited for the dreadful day where Claude decided to end their relationship. Gusion should start planning on what he should do post break-up. Maybe he could go to the magic convention next month or sit in front of the tv, watching Netflix all day with a tub of ice-cream in his arms. Then, he would stay in the library and get himself indulged in books or be active in his school's sports activity. Anything to keep Claude away from his head. 

 

Alucard noticed Gusion's silence as they headed for the cashier. He sighed inwardly and gave a small smile. "Well, maybe I could give you some tips on sex then..."

 

Gusion's head perked up. All the worry he had earlier was gone in a wink. "You mean it?" He asked, eyes sparkling with hope. Alucard smiled and shook his head, chuckling. His hand messed with Gusion's hair. "Yes, you idiot. Now let me pay the groceries first and then we'll talk about this." The blond paid the cashier and asked Gusion to the carry the bags. "First things first, we need to pay a visit to the drug store. You'll find what you need there."

 

 

*****

 

 

Alucard sat on the bed. He was completely amused with how nervous Gusion is. The boy wouldn't stop moving for a second. One second he would be standing in front of his body mirror and the next he would be standing at the closet, going through his clothes. Then, he would be messing with his hair, styling it any way possible. He looked like a teenage girl on her first date with her boyfriend. 

 

"Could you please sit down for a second?" Alucard said. "You looked like you might pass out."

 

"I'm fine." Gusion said, though he was shouting when he said it. He noticed his loud voice and took a shaky breath. "I'm so messed up, aren't I?"

 

"Like a headless turkey..." Alucard commented, standing up. His finger brushed through Gusion's hair, styling back to the brunette's everyday hairstyle. He fixed his shirt collar and rubbed his hands on Gusion's body to smooth out any wrinkles on his clothes. Alucard looked at Gusion, seeing that everything was fine. He stepped back and gave the boy a smile.  

 

"Do I look okay?"

 

"You look amazing." He pulled the boy in a hug. "You have fun out there, alright? Don't think too much. You look pretty terrible when you do." 

 

Alucard was a bit jealous with Gusion. He had a better youth than he did. Sure, his family was being overly strict and controlling but in social speaking, he was blessed. Alucard's life was shit starting from childhood even in his teen years. He only find freedom when he ran away from that house; from the man he once called his father. It was tough living in the streets  but he managed through and he was happy with it. It got better when he met Gusion. It's nice to have a little brother to mess with. Knowing that Gusion now had someone in his life he could trust other than Alucard, he was more than happy to let the kid go. 

 

Claude came to the apartment a few minutes later. The two left, leaving Alucard alone in the apartment. The blond sat down on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. He was not getting any younger, heck he was getting near to his thirties. Soon, he would be having grey hair and skin as wrinkly as a dried prune. Yet, Alucard did nothing to change his life. Why? Because he was enjoying the freedom he finally got. He has a a home, he has a little brother and a man that loved him more than anything. 

 

Speaking of which, Alucard grabbed his phone and dialed Martis's number. "Hey, love, are you free tonight? Wanna hang out at my place? I really miss you."

 

*******

 

"They didn't catch you?"

 

"Nope, they were too slow."

 

"I think you're just plain lucky." Gusion sneered, biting on his pizza. 

 

"No, I'm not." Claude said. "I'm just a pro thief."

 

Gusion rolled his eyes. The pizzeria was a bit peaceful. The kids were at their seats with their families and not running around, making noises. The smell of freshly baked pizza made any patrons hungry. The weather was a bit colder now and the warmth of the pizzeria made people stay a bit longer. The two had ordered two pizzas and a large jug of Coke to go with it. They even ordered some side dishes like BBQ wings and garlic bread. Claude was telling Gusion one of his solo heist in the west district of the city. 

 

Gusion wondered for the day Claude stops being a thief. 

 

"You know," Claude pushed back the hair that fell into his face. "You look amazing tonight. That's a nice shirt."

 

Gusion was a bit red. He looked down. "This old thing. The design's outdated. Nothing special about it."

 

"But you make it special by wearing it."

 

"Oh you flirt." Gusion rolled his eyes. They finished eating their pizzas, laughing at each other's jokes and stories. They took the time to enjoy each other's company. Gusion couldn't stop staring at Claude when he launched into another story of his so called 'great heist' (if you call robbing a gas station convenience store as a big heist). He stared at his lips. The sparkle in his eyes. Gusion's heart was pounding in his chest and his stomach filled with butterflies. 

 

After dinner, they went out to watch a movie. Sadly, they were a bit too early and their movie is still an hour away. So, Gusion and Claude decided to just wait in Claude's car. The heat kept the car interior warm and the music from the radio blocked off any feelings of boredom. Besides, being with the ones you love is never boring. Especially when said loved one pulled you for a deep kiss. 

 

Claude had dropped the back rest of his seat, turning it into a make-shift bed. Gusion was on top of him, holding his face as he tasted his lips. He lightly moaned when Claude's hands went up and down his back before coming to rest on his rump. The feeling of small bit of pressure on his ass was making his body hot. Gusion dared himself to push further. He pulled away and went to kiss Claude's neck, making the other groan in pleasure. "Whoah, what got into you? Caught a sex bug?"

 

Gusion blushed lightly but he ignored the comment. His fingers went to play with Claude's shirt buttons, popping them open one by one. He stopped, staring at the exposed collarbone from the half unbuttoned shirt. The milky skin and the chiseled muscle of his chest made Gusion a bit horny. His heart was thumping hard and he was swallowing hard. 

 

"Hey Gusion." Claude held Gusion's face, making him look at his face. There was no smile on his face and he looked different frowning. "What're you up to?"

 

"I-I just thought...." The brunette stuttered. "I mean, I..." Gusion sighed. "I'm sorry Claude. I tried."

 

"Are you actually trying to have sex with me?"

 

Gusion nodded and it made Claude smile. There was a bubbly feeling inside him and Claude couldn't stop the laugh bursting out. It made the brunette looked at him in confusion. Claude laughed for a minute before he went down to a wheeze. "God Gusion you're so cute and innocent." 

 

"What're you....?"

 

"You sure you want this?" Claude asked him. "It's not gonna be that comfy since this is your first. You're not forcing yourself right?"

 

"No." Gusion said, he sounded so small. "I-I really want this. I wanna make our relationship better."

 

"By having sex?"

 

Gusion thought of it and slowly nodded. Claude sighed, laughing at Gusion. "You're so cute. I love you always even if you don't wanna have sex. I'll wait until you're ready. Relationship is never about sex, Gusion. It's all what's in here." Claude grabbed Gusion's hand and placed it over his chest. "Can you feel that? Can you feel my heart? That's how I feel around you."

 

"I love you." Gusion whispered before going in for another kiss. They kissed deeply, touching each other. Claude's shirt was completely unbuttoned and Gusion's belt was unbuckled. They were still kissing. Gusion's hands went up Claude's chest, playing with his nipples and making the other groan in pleasure. Claude sat up, holding Gusion and his lips latched onto the crook of his neck. The brunette sucked a deep breath, a whine came from him. He felt Claude touching him and the hand went lower. 

 

Gusion's jeans was pulled down to his ankle. It made the brunette a bit nervous. His boxers were a  bit too tight now. Claude's hand slipped under his boxers, feeling his ass. Gusion sighed and moaned lightly. Those hands kneaded it, pressing onto it and even teased his hole. The hands went away from his butt and played with his dick. The brunette squirmed at the feeling of someone else's hand on his penis. Gusion had touched himself in the shower but having Claude doing it for him, it felt great. He felt hot and the heat was gathering on his loins. His mind was in scramble and it made it hard for him to think at the moment. 

 

"You like this?" The thief asked. Gusion couldn't say anything and just nodded. Whenever he opens his mouth, only moans and pleasure filled sighs came out. Claude's fingers brushed his scrotum and even his perineum. It made the brunette sucked a sharp breath and moaned in pleasure. His hands held tightly on the sides of the car seat, closing his eyes to focus mainly on the pleasure that was slowly building. His heart was thumping hard and it hurts. 

 

"God, I'm just giving you a handjob and you're acting as if I just fucked you in the ass." Claude sounded amuse. "Wow, my boyfriend is a cute virgin."

 

"Sh-Shut up...Ngh!" Gusion moaned. Claude was playing with his penis while licking his chest. His tongue swirled around the nubs of his nipples, sometimes gently biting it. He used his free hand to twirl with the other nipple. Gusion's head was completely blank. His face was red and his body was heating up pretty quickly. The pleasure was mind boggling and toe curling. They never went past the make-out session and now Gusion is experiencing a different level of intimacy. The climax was building up slowly and it was painful. It felt like something heavy was piling on his groin. Gusion just wanted a release. It's splitting him in half. 

 

The brunette shrieked as he cum. White streaks of thick semen shot out, staining Claude's hand and the car seat. The thief looked extremely amuse as he played with the sticky substance coating his fingers. Gusion had fallen to Claude's chest, worn out from the climax. "That's a lot. You still got some energy left?"

 

"Ughh..."

 

Claude snickered. "I'll take that as a yes." 

 

Claude pulled down his own pants, freeing his manhood. Gusion's eyes fell on his size. His head was spinning at how something that big should fit his small, virgin hole. His face was turned and his lips met Claude's. He made a whine in the back of his throat. His hands wrapped around Claude's shoulders, bringing him close as they kissed deeper. He felt something nudging his hole and he quickly pulled away. Gusion twisted his body around, looking at Claude's finger pressing on his hole. 

 

"Preparation, it's important." Claude said, smirking. With the cum coating his fingers, Claude slowly inserted one into Gusion's hole. The single finger made the brunette suck a deep breath as it slowly stretched him open. Gusion squeezed his eyes close. His fingers digging into the car seat as he tried to adjust to the small pain of being penetrated. Claude pumped the hole before inserting another finger. It made the brunette moaning and gasping. The fingers kept on pumping his hole, stretching it open. The cum on his fingers served as a lubricant. 

 

"I think you're ready." Claude mused, still scissoring Gusion. Gusion couldn't answer him. He was too indulged in the pleasure of his ass being fingered. The fingering made a squelching sound, filling the inside of the car. "But we don't have condom though."

 

"Wh-What...for?" Gusion asked, panting. He squirmed, groaning at the intense pleasure. 

 

"For safety." Claude sat up. His fingers were pulled out. "But I think we'll be fine." 

 

He positioned Gusion, who was limp as doll, over his hard cock. Claude looked at Gusion. The brunette's face was scrunched up, red and sweaty. His lips were opened as he panted. His hair was sticking to his skin. Claude smiled, brushing the wet hair from his eyes and pulled him for a kiss. "Tell me if it hurts, okay?"

 

Gusion nodded and held his breath as his hole was slowly being penetrated. It felt even worse than the fingers. It was stretching him too much. It's spitting him apart."Claude, stop. Hurts..." He wheezed. His partner stopped pushing in. Gusion leaned against Claude, panting as he tried to adjust to the massive dick. The pain was acute and it was killing him. If this is what sex is like, he didn't like it. Then why is Alucard so into sex anyway? He kept telling him about great pleasure but Gusion was experiencing nothing when he was penetrated. It's just too painful.

 

But then, suddenly the pain was fading away and a new feeling took over. "Omg..." He whispered. As if having its own mind, Gusion's body started to move, up and down on Claude's dick. It made the young man groaned at the pleasure of how Gusion's tight hole squeezing his dick. The pain from before was there but he was more into the pleasure that was taking over his body. Is this what Alucard meant? He felt amazing. He felt good. 

 

He wanted more. 

 

"Fuck..." Gusion gasped. "Fuck me, babe. I want more." 

 

He moaned loudly as the tip of Claude's manhood hit his prostate. New feelings were coming together and Gusion couldn't tell what it was. His body was shaking and bouncing at Claude's pounding on his ass. The pleasure was building up as well as his climax. The car was filled with various noise, squelching, slapping and even the voices of two men having sex. Within the secluded part of the parking lot, they had the privacy all for themselves. No one coming to ruin their moment together. 

 

"Hah..hah...I'm close..." 

 

"Me too, but hold on, we'll do it together, okay?"

 

Gusion shook his head. His eyes were teary and his face was flushing deep red. "I can't" He cried. "It's too much. I wanna explode."

 

Claude smirked. "Take it as a challenge. You like a challenge, right?" He teased, going Gusion's nipples. The brunette groaned as Claude bit and licked his overly sensitive nipples. Claude held him close as he moved his hips, thrusting upwards. Gusion's shirt had fallen from his shoulder, just hanging from his arms. His hair was a mess. The smell of sex was filling up in the car but they didn't care. Gusion was happy. He was finally doing something he had been worrying for a long time. Even if Claude take no mind in it, he felt glad that they went this far in their relationship. 

 

"Shit." Claude cursed, pulling Gusion close. His nails were digging into the pale skin. His pumping cock was getting harder and he was at his limits. Gusion was reaching his own climax, his manhood leaking with precum. He had never experienced cumming twice before. Having sex was making him do many new things in one time. He closed his eyes, feeling the moment of their climax. The switch was flipped on and Gusion was experiencing pleasure at the max. His sensors were at their fullest. He focused on Claude's deep groans and sighs. He never heard this side of Claude. He never knew Claude was this sexy. 

 

The two men groaned and moaned at their reached climax. Gusion felt his world stop when something hot burst out and filling his insides. His own cock shot out another streak of cum all over Claude's abdomen. Claude's own semen was dripping from his hole and onto the car seat. Gusion dropped down on Claude. Both of them stayed still, panting and waiting to go down from their high. Claude grabbed Gusion's chin, kissing him, tasting his lips. He pulled away smiling. 

 

"How was it for your first time?"

 

"It was amazing..." Gusion mumbled. His eyes were half closed. His hair was messy and his clothes were half undone. He looked too sexy. Claude buttoned his boyfriend's shirt and pulled his pants up. He pulled up his own pants up and buckled his belt. He opened the glove box and took out a small cologne bottle. He sprayed both of them a generous amount to get rid of their smell of sex. He fixed Gusion's hair. 

 

"Come on. Our movie's about to start."

 

**********

 

Gusion noticed how Alucard was smirking at him as he walked to the kitchen. No, he wasn't walking. He was limping. 

 

"What?" He asked as he opened the fridge. Alucard still had that naughty look on his face. Gusion raised a brow at him. He took out the milk carton from the fridge and the cereal box from the cabinet. He grabbed a bowl and poured the cereal into the bowl. He poured milk and when he turned, Alucard was still looking at him with a smirk. "Okay, you're scaring me. What is it?"

 

"You guys did it." Alucard grinned. "You did it, didn't you?"

 

Gusion scooped a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. "Did what? What's up with the riddles, Alu?"

 

Alucard slapped his forehead, laughing. It made the brunette even more confused. "God damn Gusion." He wheezed. "I was talking about you and Claude fucking each other last night." 

 

The comment made Gusion choked on his cereal. Alucard just leaned against the counter, watching his friend wheezing from breath. The milk really shot out through his nose. 

 

"Fucking hell." Gusion coughed. "Don't say something like that out of the blue." 

 

"So..." Alucard ignored him and went to sit down beside him. "How was it like? Is Claude a big boy or is he small?"

 

"Alu!"

 

"I wanna know." Alucard played with Gusion's hair. "My baby Gusion is all grown up. It felt like yesterday you were asking me about sex like a little toddler."

 

"First thing, fuck you." Gusion growled. "Second thing, I did asked you about it yesterday. So shut up!"

 

Alucard laughed, hugging the brunette. "No matter what you do, you're still my little baby boy Gusion!"

 

Gusion whined. "Jeez, love you too, Mom." He said, a smile stretching on his lips. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
